We Live Different Lives
by davis-baker
Summary: Brucas AU Lucas and Brooke come from different worlds. Somehow, they both ended up in the same position, single parents. What happens when the two meet and there is an immediate attraction? Please R&R CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

We Live Different Lives

**A/N - This is an AU story about Brucas. Please read and review! (Also, read my other one tree hill stories: _I'm Still the Guy For You_ and _Conflicts and Confrontations_! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 -

"Mommy, you can let go of my hand now." Five-year-old Sophia Davis whined as she and her mother, Brooke, stood in front of a small elementary school in Rhode Island.

Brooke Davis had many difficulties in her life. She was born into a family with very little money and many children, six, including her, she being the youngest. Her parents always fought, resulting in a divorce when Brooke was only five. To her and her siblings dismay, they all got split up, her three brothers going with her father, and she and her two sisters staying in California with their mother. As if going through with your parent's divorce at such a young age was bad enough, things sadly only got worse. Her mother started drinking, and as Brooke entered her early teen years, her siblings, much older, were always out, her mom too drunk, so poor Brooke had to fend for herself every day. No one was ever there to help her. Her father and three brothers were nowhere to be found, and as to this day there is still no clue to where they are.

If Brooke learned anything for the major hardships in her early life, it was to stay strong. So, when she found out she was pregnant at eighteen with a dumb ass' kid who she used to refer to as her boyfriend, she immediately knew what she had to do. She moved all the way across the country to Providence, Rhode Island, to start a new life. Her mother was already in rehab, not that she would have cared to stop Brooke from moving even if she was home, and her sisters were already making their own lives with their husbands to care. And the father of the child? Brooke came to him crying the day she took the test and he immediately bailed out, just walked away. So Brooke moved, only hoping that her child's life wouldn't turn out the way her's had. And the second she gazed into her daughter Sophia's deep brown eyes, unfortunately her chocolate eyes were inherited from her father, she promised herself she wouldn't let her child become who she was today. And so far, she succeeded on that goal, helping little Sophia out in every place she could.

"I know sweetie, sorry," Brooke giggled nervously, her hand still clutched on to her daughter's, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Mommy. I'm one-hundred-percent positive!" Sophia replied in her five-year-old very energetic voice.

"Maybe I should home school you." Brooke mumbled, half joking, half being dead serious. If there was one thing that made Brooke different than her mother, was that Brooke cared for her daughter dearly, making sure everything would be fine. Brooke got nervous over the silliest things.

"No, mommy, I wanna make friends. Matthew said that if you home schooled me, I would turn out to be a loner, what ever that means. Mommy, what's a loner?" Sophia asked curiously as she tugged on Brooke's shirt.

"Why don't we let Matt explain that to you when we get home later." Matthew, 'Matt', is the only person who became Brooke's friend when she first moved. Around five years ago, Brooke moved to Providence with nothing. She was pregnant and just needed somebody to be there for her. She moved into her apartment and met her friendly next door neighbor, Matt. He instantly helped her out, showing her around the town and just being there for her when she needed a friend to talk to. They've been best friends since, definitely nothing more. At first, though, Brooke may have thought he was being extremely friendly just to get with her, but over the years she learned that that's just who he is, a friendly guy. He's practically a father to Sophia and she loves his company as well.

"Fine," Sophia replied exasperated, "Can I go in now?"

"Do you have to?" Brooke whined, sounding like a child. You wouldn't exactly picture a child's first day of kindergarten like this. Usually it would be the kid whining, begging to not go. But not in the case of Brooke and Sophia. Sophia's always looking for a new adventure, while Brooke, being her over protective self as usual, is always hesitant to let her baby go.

"Yes mommy. Please?"

"Fine." Brooke said as she started tearing up, it really kills her to see her daughter grow up.

"Mommy, you're crying. You promised me you wouldn't cry."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I'll let you go now..." Brooke trailed off as she brushed a piece of hair out of her daughter's face.

"Okay, bye mommy, love you." Sophia exclaimed cheerfully as she gave her mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sophia..." Brooke said looking at her daughter who was practically running inside.

"Tough, huh?" A man beside her spoke. She turned around to find a guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, looking at her.

"Hm? Oh yeah. She's growing up way too fast."

"I feel the same way about my daughter, Rachel," Brooke nodded as the two resorted into silence, "Oh, I'm sorry," the man said, extended his hand out, "I'm Lucas, Lucas Scott."

Brooke shook his hand, "Brooke Davis. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

You could say Lucas Scott had a very different childhood than Brooke's. He was born into a family full of money with only one other sibling. His parents, unlike Brooke's, are still happily in love. Just like Brooke though, his daughter was born when he was eighteen. Mother? Well, Lucas and the girl were planning on getting married after Rachel was born, but unfortunately she died while giving birth to their daughter. He lived in North Carolina, but needed to move to rid himself of all the memories of his dead girlfriend. Also, because when Rachel grows up, he doesn't want their home to be a constant reminder of the mother she never had. When he made his decision to move, his family supported him and moved with him.

"Oh," Brooke said glancing at her watch, "I should be heading home. But it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess." Brooke said, giving a slight wave and smile as she walked away.

As Brooke's back turned, Lucas couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards this Brooke girl. He didn't know if it was her cute face with dimples that attracted him or just her personality that he liked. Well, hopefully he would see her again and find out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Please tell me what you think...Any good? Please leave a review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

We Live Different Lives

**A/N - Thanks to those of you who reviewed!!!! And to those who didn't, please do so. I really like to see what people think of my writing. Also, for those who read _'I'm Still the Guy For You'_ and _'Conflicts and Confrontations'_, I recently posted chapter 6 of the first one and chapter 2 of the second. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! Thanks **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 -

"Hey, Matt," Brooke said as she stepped off the elevator seeing Matt lock up his apartment, "Going to work?"

"Yup. Which is where you should be...Which leads me to asking why you aren't there..."

"I got a later shift. Figured it would give me time to cry." Brooke sighed, being dead serious.

Today was going to be a tough day for Brooke. She would have to go to work and act all happy towards the customers. Brooke takes shifts at a small, local diner. The pay isn't much, depending on tips, but it's just enough for her and Sophia to live off of. Work would be especially hard since Sophia usually spent time with Brooke at the diner. Years ago, when Sophia was in preschool, Brooke would take night shifts because Sophia insisted on helping her mother out, something Brooke found very cute.

"Oh, so you want me to pick her up later?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. So, I figure it didn't go well."

"Well...For Sophia it went great. She practically ran away from me. But for me...I don't know how I even did it," Brooke replied in dramatics causing Matt to laugh, "Hey," She said defensively, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes, you corrupted my little five-year-old and because of that she wouldn't let me home school her!" Brooke whined pouting.

"Well it's true..."

"Ugh!"

"What?," Brooke just stood there, hands on hips, rolling her eyes, "What?!"

"Nothing...Just go to work."

"Fine," Matt mumbled as he shook his head and turned around, "Sometimes you're too much Davis, just too much."

"Oh, don't forget to pick up Sophia at 2:30!" Brooke called out as he stepped in the elevator.

He gave her a small nod, "Right, so I can corrupt her some more," He replied joking.

"Very funny." Brooke mumbled as she took her keys out of her purse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas sat in his house, lightly tapping the sharpened pencil on the desk he sat at. Lucas doesn't have a job, his parents provide him and Rachel with all the money they need plus more. However, he doesn't just sit around and do nothing the whole day, his one passion is to write. So, it didn't surprise his friends and family when he decided to start writing a novel a few years ago. But then his girlfriend died and that put everything on hold. His wife was where most of his inspiration came from and then all of the sudden she was gone. So he scrapped that draft and after a while of grieving, decided to put his writing skills to use once more. Instead of writing something that resembled a piece of Shakespeare, he decided to write a more personal story. Sort of like a memoir about a bunch major things in his life, except it wouldn't be him going through the dramatic events, it would be the fictional characters he made up.

"And then...," Lucas mumbled, trying to get the new chapter out, "And then..." But he just couldn't.

He mumbled something as he threw his pencil down in frustration. His mind was on something else. Or maybe _somebody_ else. It's just so weird! How can you like somebody that you've only known for a minute?! You don't even know anything about them. Like if they're married! He's attracted to a person that might be married! Lucas didn't even think about that earlier!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas stood right outside of the school with all the other parents awaiting for their kids to come out. As he saw the first class come out, he spotted what he thought was that girl Brooke's daughter. 'Yup that's her.' Lucas thought as the little girl grinned, showing an exact replica of Brooke's dimpled grin. So where was Brooke? Lucas looked around not finding her. But then he saw something...the little girl ran to some man, as the guy hugged her tight she just smiled up at him...

"Daddy!." Lucas heard as he felt a tug on his shirt, looking down he saw his daughter.

"Oh, hey, Rach. How was your first day of school?" Lucas asked putting his arm around his daughter, still trying to process what he had seen.

Brooke Davis is married...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So this was just a filler chapter I guess...it also got Lucas thinking Brooke is married, which she's not...so um...ya...lol**

**I'm not sure if you enjoyed it because, honestly, I'm not sure if I enjoyed it. Sorry! Hope it wasn't a huge disappointment! Like I said though, it's a filler chapter so hopefully the next chapter will get the story going. ALSO, SO SO SO sorry that this chapter was short! Please review even if you did hate it but please don't be too negative! Thanks! **


End file.
